User blog:Bboy3165/Just Dance Wiki Awards 2016
NOTE: This blog will be uploaded in parts. Most will come on today and maybe one or two will come tomorow. This will be very long so stay tuned for it! Bboy: Hello everyone, and welcome to the Just Dance Wiki Awards! I hope you all are having a great New Year’s Eve and a fantastic day. Tonight is the night to honor your favorite songs, routines, users and so much more! Heyppls will be tooting and booting everyone’s red carpet looks in the comment section. (see below on how to be critiqued) I'm your host, Bboy3165 and my co-host ZodiacGiraffe- where is he? The lights turn off and thick smoke fills the area. You can hear people scream. Someone drops down from the ceiling onto the center stage. Zodi: '''I'm here! '''Bboy: '''Now that's what I call an entrance! Tonight is going to be awesome. Let's get this party started! '''Welcome to the Just Dance Wiki Awards! Tonight, your favorite games, songs, users and more will be honored for being amazing.(Or for being absolute trash) There will be performances from RuPaul, Melanie Martinez, That Poppy and Marina and the Diamonds and more. Now let’s go to ZodiacGiraffe up on the center stage. Zodi: Hey guys! Let;s go take a tour of this place just to get familiar with it. So up here where I am is the center stage. This is where some big performances and awards will be presented. Up all the way over there is the balcony stage where a special thing may happen there so keep your eyes peeled. Finally, back there are the three side stages where more awards will be presented. In fact, I think someone is over there now! Presenting the award for Funniest User is ThisIsFox! Applause fills the building. Everyone is going crazy for the first presenter. Fox: Alright, alright, ALRIGHT! Mikey! Sit yo a$$ down, I’ll be watching you. Anyways, I’m here to present the award for craziest and funniest user. To be funny, you have to use your silly jokes and quick wit to make everyone laugh. They bring smiles to everyone’s faces. Now, the nominations for Funnies User are: Me, HeypplsOfficial, Master Hydraffe and Bboy3165. Now, I’m obviously funnier than all of these people. If I don’t win I’ll Kate Marsh off this place. See? I’m funny. Now the winner (who better be me) is……. Fox passes out and falls on the stage. The medical team comes and puts him on a gurney and carries him out the building. Zodi runs over to the envelope that fell on the floor. ' Envelope.png Funniest user.png ' Zodi: The winner is… ThisIsFox! Bboy: I hope he’s ok. Well, let’s go check on Heyppls down by the red carpet. Have you seen any good looks so far? Heyppls: '''Well, I’ve seen some great ones but I saw some that were like Chi Chi Devayne’s entrance dress… trash. What I’m looking for is something avant garde, Acid Betty realness. True art. While we’re at it, I may as well present the award for best artist! Now, to be an artist you have to not only be able to draw but they have to be able to create masterpieces full of life and color. Now, the nominees are… SatoTheScientist101, Kaffluffle101, Someone1000, and MistyMelissa. The winner of Best Artist is… Someone1000!!! '''Bboy: Thank you. Now up on the center stage, please welcome Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj! They perform Side to Side. Ariana: Hi yall! I’m here to present the award for Favorite Admin! To be an admin, it takes a lot of responsibility. Not only do you have to interact with the community, you have to make sure everyone is being treated fairly and everything is in order. You should really thank these people. The nominees for Favorite Admin are Master Hydraffe, JD4SURVIVOR, Stanley56 and Justdancer30. And your favorite admin is…. Master Hydraffe! Please focus your attention to the left side stage. Here comes out JDisbae presenting the award for Best Just Dance Game. JDC: Just Dance is so bae. It wa- Security Guard: '''What is he doing here? I thought he was banned! '''JDC: '''Well I used my cat-like reflexes to sneak in! Get it? Because I’m Cat Wario. '''The security guard tackles JDC and crushes his little 12 year old body. JDisbae walks out to the stage. JDisbae: '''Sorry, I was doing my hair! Now the nominees for Best Just Dance Game are… Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2017, Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. The winner for Best Just Dance Game is… Just Dance 2017!! '''Welcome to the center stage, Tracy Martel and Katya! Trixie: Hi! I’m the stick on nail that made your finger almost break, Trixie Mattel Katya: And I’m the carton of Milk next to the dumpster that has been lying out in the sun for six years, Katya. And this is the nominees for Best Choreographer. Trixie: '''Mehdi Kerrouche. '''Katya: Oh he’s hot. Shirley Henault. Trixie: Who? Laura Ferretti and Aurelie Serine. Katya: And the winner is….. Trixie: '''Mehdi Kerrouche!!!! '''Zodi: Thanks girls. You can go watch their special episode of UNHhhh about the show. I’m here to present the award for Best Fanmade Game. Fanmade games are very important to the Just Dance Wiki community. They can express our creativity and make us have our dream tracklist. We can make routines however we want. Before I say the nominations, I’d like to show some honorable mentions. Bboy3165’s No T No Shade Just Dance, JDisbae’s Just Dance Gem Games and JD4SURIVOR’s Just Dance JD4SURIVIOR games. Now for the nominations. HeypplsOfficial’s Just Dance You/Goals series, Stanley56’s Just Dance Food Edition, Monkeyyy’s Just Dance Stripper and my Just Dance A. And the winner is…. JUST DANCE FOOD EDITION!!! Stanley: Thank you! Olive you mean so much to me. This is such a big dill for me. Lettuce celebrate! Zodi: … Audience: '''… '''Stanley: Well… I guess I’ll go sit down. How to be Critiqued Just post a look (a face your manga or fanmade coach) and Heyppls will toot or boot it. Category:Blog posts